Mischievious Midnight
by Samara Mitternacht
Summary: A young vampire, that seeks for revenge joins Avengers and fights Thors brother. But what exactly happens between them? Loki/OC
1. Samara Mitternacht

**Ok. So since Samara is my OC which is a vampire, I think I should give you some basic info about her and what can she do, before I continue the story. Basically I'm doing this only because this is an old story of mine and everyone that read it already knew what she was and had no questions about some things she did.**

**And because this is a story, not a roleplay OC, I let my fantasy loose, so she's pretty powerful, so don't get mad at me...**

**I'm leaving out her appearance, because it's not that important and you'll get enough detail from the story. Of course, if someone wants to see how she looks like, I can always message you a picture, or write a detailed appearance. But that's only if you message me with that kind of request.**

**Background.**

Samara was born in Germany, near Stuttgart to Lucas Mitternacht and Savana Sterben-Mitternacht. Lucas was half-vampire and Savana was a mutant. She had black angel wings and controlled lightning.

When Samara was four years old, her parents were killed, as believed, by a vampire or a mutant hunter. She survived only because she was spending the weekend at her grandmas place from mothers side. Then, she was taken by her fathers friend, Mangus Li. He raised her together with his son Gato.

Her 'vampirism' went out after she turned 12. Her eyes would turn from blue to blood red and her canine teeth would grow long. But because she was a really nice girl, she didn't drink blood for two years, which almost led her to insanity. At year 14, she finally tasted blood, but she didn't drink from flesh. Instead her step dad got her some medical blood and she drank only from packs.

She didn't need much, usually one pack would last for two weeks. But at age 16, her mutant side started to show up too. Like her mother, she could grow black angel wings and control lightning, plus fire.(more about her powers below)

Samara lived with Mangus until the age of 19. She started to study in Great Britain, while Gato went to Stuttgarts university. After two years, she got a call from one of her childhood friends and he said, that her dad and brother, together with few of her friends in Stuttgart were brutally killed. She came back as soon as possible and contacted the police to know how the investigation was going. Of course, the police said that everything was good, they were progressing, but that wasn't good enough for her. Damn, they were her only family! So she started her own investigation.

After few months, she found some information about a woman named Stella Kesköö, who, apparently, was her grandmother. She was the pure blood vampire, that gave life to Lucas. Sam couldn't find anything about her grandfather, though. Not knowing how Stella was connected with her family murder, she started to look for her, hoping to get some help in finding the culprit. But she found something more than a grandmother...

Samara found her in München after half a year. In some bar, Stella was making a commotion about something and was about to kill some dude when Sam showed up. The woman recognised her at once and soon they were walking down the street at night. When they reached some sort of park, Sam finally asked her about the murders and asked if she could help her look for the murderer, to which Stella just laughed. She told Sam that she was the one to kill her family and friends. When Sam asked why, she simply said:'My son made an abomination' referring to Sam. After asked, why she simply didn't kill her instead of Mangus and Gato, Stella laughed again. 'It's not my style to kill so easily. I will make you feel hell. The one that I felt when Lucas died because he tried to protect you'

With that, Stella attacked her. Tackling Sam to the ground, she made her drink some sort of black liquid and snapped her head. Samara was more human, than a vampire, so snaping her head was good enough to kill her. Doesn't seem like Stella's style, right? Wrong. Samara woke up after few hours with huge pain in the neck and even bigger pain in her heart. Stella was right next to her, watching. When Sam asked what did she do to her, Stella grined, looking at her. 'You now are a bit more of a vampire than you were before. You won't die, you'll regenerate, your blood consumption will grow... I put the curse on you. All so I could torture you for as long as I want...'. And with that, she went off, leaving Sam still laying there.(more about the curse below)

After that night Samara started to feel different, more stronger, faster... In addition her lust for blood grew. She hated this about herself and swore to hunt Stella down and kill her for what she did to her family and for what she did to her too, hoping, that after that, she will get back to normal...

After 10 years, she found that Stella was in USA, so she followed and their little war began again. She was good at hidding, but Samara was good at looking. Stella continued to tease her with dead bodies with bite marks, scattering then all over New York, making the police puzzled, but Sam knew perfectly what it was...

She even managed to save few of the people, but Stella still managed to escape.. She was spotted by S.H.I.E.L.D. when she was chasing Stella in New Mexico. Something was already happening there, and she was caught by the agents, when she came too close to some sort of facility. (Actualy, she let them capture her, only because she have lost Stellas track already). At first they thought, that she was together with the guy that broke in a bit earlier, who was actually Thor. But when they saw nothing in common between them, she was set free. Not without getting info about her, of course.

After sometime, when the things in New Mexico calmed down, Nick Fury came to her, suggesting her to join the S.H.I.E.L.D., but when he refused to help her gain revenge, she declined the offer and continued to hunt Stella.

**Powers and flaws**

So, the basic power is her wings. When they are fully spread, they take about 2 meters in length, maybe even more.

She has a healing factor (Because of the curse)

She can control fire and lightning.

She cannot live without drinking blood.

She is allergic to silver. Very allergic. Silver tools are the only ones, that can kill her. Iron, copper, lead or wood doesnt do a thing to her, no matter if she's stabbed to the heart or shot in the head. If she is decapitated, she can die, no matter the weapon.

She does not burn in sunlight.. Nor sparkle. This universe vampires live like normal people.

She has super human strength, speed and senses.

'The curse' gave her additional powers like controlling matter(creating things out of thin air, but only if she knows the thing from the smallest detail. You have to have a very good imagination for that and understanding of things. That also includes music. She can create sound waves and make music out of nothing). She also can teleport in thick black smoke.(teleportation works similar like from the movie Jumper, including distances)

Her every power takes a lot of energy, so she doesn't do that stuff very often.

Her 'vampire state' makes her go berserk, which means, she doesn't feel anything but the urge to kill. It usually goes off, when she's really mad.

The curse also made her eyes turn blood red, without the ability to change them back to original blue color.

Her vampire face looks like this:

.

**The Curse**

Stella was the first one to find the ingredient, that would make her immortal. Vampires were not invincible. Yes, they were stronger and all, but their life spawn was about 200 years and they could be killed with stabbing them in the heart or shooting them to death. So, Stella searched for the only immortal thing in this world-a Leviathan. Somehow she managed to find one, who was still walking and not 'restrained'. She managed to cut its head off and take his blood, the black liquid. She buried its body away from the head, making him 'restrained'. She drank the blood, hoping to become immortal as soon as she does that. But when it didn't work, she, of course got mad, but there was nothing she could do about it.

The same night, she was ambushed by a vampire killer and killed. But before the guy could destroy her completely, she came back to life. Why? Because of the Leviathans blood. Now, she was half vampire, half the immortal creature. She killed the guy and went off.

**These are the things, that happened when they became immortal:**

-The heart stops. Though, she can still bleed, even if the blood is not rushing through her veins, her heart is not beating. Which is the main reason, why she gained the following powers. If her heart would start to beat again she would lose half the streangh she has now. Same thing happened to Samara

-The Curse added additional powers to Samara, but also gave some new abilities to Stella. Which includes:

a) Mind control/Telepathy. It works only on simple humans.

b) Familiars. Like Samara can control matter, Stella can create any kind of creature, that works as her familiar. It can be an animal or a human-like creature. They usually don't have faces, but they still can hear and see, and all of the familiars look like creatures made of black smoke. She uses them mostly to spy on Samara.

-Healing factor. Usually vampires, have some sort of healing factor, but it's not very useful. Better than humans, but still not enough in battle. However, immortality comes with high regeneration, similar to Wolverines, even stronger.

-Super human strenght, speed and senses. Like it sais, they are stronger, faster, they can see far distances and in the dark, smell like wolves and hear like bats. Talking about strenght, Samara would probably be as strong as Hulk, but only if she's raging.

-Hightened blood-lust. It's not easy, but since Leviathans are feeding on humans, their blood makes the blood lust highier, than it was before, that's why Samara goes to berserk state from time to time.

-Silver allergy. It is known, that Leviathans are truly immortal. You can chop them up, even burn them, but they will still regenerate. The only thing, that they do not like is silver. Since our vampires have only Leviathans blood, and aren't the creatures themselves, silver is a death sentence to them.

-Immortality. Our vampires do not age anymore. Usually, since their life spawn is around 200 years, nobody notices how slowly they age, and think that they don't age at all, but they do. However, Leviathans blood gives them such a good regeneration, that they stop aging. But because Samara and Stella were different from the beggining: Samara had only 1/4 of vampires blood and Stella was a pure-blood, their equality while immortal is also questionable.

a) If not using silver, Samara can be killed by decapitation. That is the only thing, that can kill her, without using silver weapons.

b) Stella, like Leviathans, can be choped to piecies, but she will still grow back together. The only sollution, in order to prevent this, is to burry her body in different place than the head. Or better, lock up the head and burn the body. Just like Leviathans. But silver weapons can kill her completely.

**How to get rid of the Curse?**

It is called the Curse, because you can actually get rid of it. Atleast partially.

All you need to do, is to make the heart beat again. And since this story is a 'love story', love is also the cure. (Now It's sounding like one of the Disney fairy-tales...)

If the immortal manages to find the person, that is destined to be their love(mate, call it however you want), the heart starts beating again, probably because of the fuzzy warm feelings it feels, and the immortal loses half of it gained power. However, if the mate is killed or simply dies, the heart stops beating again, and everything goes back to how it was.

**Ok, so I guess, this is it for now. I want to bring out the fact, that I started to write this story a year ago, and I completely droped it before, but now I'll try to finish it, or atleast progress further than it is now. If you start reading and see something, that I did not mentioned in here, please tell me that, or simply ask what does that mean, or whatever, because I'm simply doing 'copy+paste' on the current 8 chapters that I have now.**

**And I forgot what I was planning to tell more...**

**Anyway, I'll be updating this from time to time, so come here ocasionaly to see if there's anything new.**


	2. The Night

**The Night**

You woke up in the middle of the night. Your throat was burning, so you went to the kitchen and poored some medical blood in your glass. You looked throught the window at the silent night. The moon was shining brightly and you remembered the good old days back at Germany. You shook your head and went back to the bedroom.

After some time, you were walking in the Central Park. You sat down under a tree near the lake and looked up at the stars. Suddently, you noticed that something was moving. You stood up slowly, trying to see who it was. A man walked out from the shadow and stopped in the moonlight looking at you.  
>He was wering an ellegant costume. He actually looked like one of those millionaires, so fancy and good-looking. But this guy looked worried, too worried for a rich guy. You saw sadness in his green eyes. But that wasn't the thing that drew your attention to him. It was the cold air, which was twirling around the man. It seemed like he was the one who made this cold burst out of his body. You shivered. It was the first time you felt cold after two years. After the time, She cursed you.<br>Though the man didn't look harmfull, you were affraid so say something. Not only cold, but also something else stopped you from saying a simple _hi_. Somehow you thought about another man, who you met a year ago. That man was an alien. 'Could it be, that this is the guy that Thor talked about?', you thought to yourself.

The man smiled with an angry smile.  
>"Another pathetic midgardian", he said quietly and turned around.<p>

"Excuse me?" you looked at him a little bit frustrated about what he said.

The man stopped and looked back at you.  
>"You heard me, midgardian"<p>

"First of all, I am not pathetic. And secondly, why are you calling me midgardian?"

"All creatures that lives in this planet are pathetic. They don't know what is good to them. They need a king who could rule them. Or they will destroy themselves with this freedom" he smiled warmly thinking about his dream.

"And you are saying, that you should be the king?" You took one step foward, but stopped immediatly. A strange power was stopping you.

"Well, why not? You can't even come near me, even though you're not an ordinary midgardian. You're much, much stronger" He smirked "But still, even though you're so powerfull, you still can't come near. Doesn't that mean I am more superior than you?" He gave you a mischievous look.

"Stop saing _midgardian_. And we are humans. Free humans. Not some slaves of yours"

The man laughed.  
>"You are not a <em>human<em>. I know. I've heard about you once..."

You looked at him surprised.  
>"What do you know about me?"<p>

"Oh, I know alot. And also, I would like you to join me"

Now you were the one who was laughing.  
>"Join you? You have to be kidding me. You want to rule the Earth, to turn everyone into your slaves. Why in the hell you think that I would want to join you?"<p>

"Because I can give you something that S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't"

You looked at him stunned.  
>"What do you know about me and S.H.I.E.L.D.?"<p>

"As I said, I know alot" He walked towards you "Fury rejected your offer, so I'm giving you mine. If you join me, I will find that person you are looking for. Personaly." He looked down at you with the same mischievous charming smile.

You were looking at him, hesitating to say anything. Somehow you liked this smile of his, but it wasn't as charming as you thought it should be.  
>"How do I know that you won't trick me?"<p>

He smiled, but this time this smile was different. A warm one with a pinch of understanding.  
>"Noone else knows how sweet revenge can be sometimes..."<p>

You looked again into his eyes. They were still sad, full of pain. Somehow you felt sorry for him.

"So, do we have a deal?" He asked with that strange godly smile of his.

You looked away. You didn't know what to say. You wanted to find that woman who ruined your life, but you couldn't betray whole humankind just for her.  
>"That would be selfish..." you mumbled and shook your head.<p>

"I don't want to make you join me. Your power is too strong to handle. I would prefer if you desire to be one of my allies yourself, by your own will. But if you don't I will do anything to make you join me, Samara"

You laughed again.  
>"You won't make me do anything"<p>

"You have a heart" He took out his golden staff with a blue orb on top of it.

You looked at the new weapon of his and frowned.  
>"Metaphorically. My heart is not beating. That is the real curse of my kind. If it's not beating, your poison can run through my vains and you can't control me. I'm sorry, Loki, but I need something really bad to happen that I would want to join you."<p>

He stood there, holding his staff and looking at you. The was no smile on his face anymore, just a slight anger.  
>"You will join me, Samara. Maybe not for my purpose, but for your own. I know this feeling. It won't stop burning you untill you take actions. And by that time, you will need me" He turned and walked away, dissappearing in to the shadows.<p>

You were just standing there, watching him go and couldn't stop thinking, not about the things he said, but about his eyes. Those sad emeralds...


	3. The Grave

**The Grave**

It was a rainy day. A cold day. It perfectly fit with the sadness in your eyes. You were standing in the cemetery near an open grave. You weren't alone. There were two more: a priest and a dead body laying in the coffin.  
>Your only friend was killed yesterday. She was found in her bedroom laying in blood. With two bite marks in her neck...<br>You were staring at the coffin. There lied the only person in the world who could comfort you now. But she was gone. Forever now. Just like the others.  
>'That beast' you thought 'She did it again. She won't stop untill I kill her'.<br>That beast was Stella Kesköö - your grandmother. A pure-blooded vampire, you fathers mother.  
>You shook your head. 'It's not the time to think about her. It's time to say goodbye to Melinda'. You took some dirt and threw into the grave.<br>"Rest in piece, my friend"

"Amen" You heard the priest. His speech was over. He came closer to you. "I am really sorry for your loss"

You nodded. It wasn't the first time you heard those words.

"Her coffin will be burried after an hour, take your time" He informed you and walked away leaving to stand, drowning in your thoughts.

You sighed looking at the new grave. You paid the workers, even though they were already paid. You needed to go to work, but you really didn't want to.  
>You've met Melinda two years ago when you moved into New York. Your first job was at a bar as a waitress, so was Melindas. You two grew to be a great friends. After half a year you both quit the waitress job and started your own bussiness - your own bar. You were doing great. Sha was a bartender and you performed live concerts every evening. Both of you did what you liked. Ofcourse, there were more people in your bussiness, but noone was so close to you like she was. Not even your band members.<br>You snapped out of the memories and realised where were you - at your bars front door. There were people inside already. You hesitated thinking maybe you should take couple of days off, but you still opened the door and walked in.  
>You stood in shock. It was quiet. Quiet and dark. Everyone were just sitting at their tables and whispering.<p>

A waitress ran to you and hugged you almost crying.  
>"Oh My God, Sammy! We just heard about Mell..." she couldn't control herself and burst into tears. "It's terrible"<p>

You sighed and hugged her too, caring her back.  
>"Don't cry, Silvia. She wouldn't want you to cry"<p>

"I know, but..."

"Don't worry". You let her go and went to take a drink. A guy named Greg, the bartender, gave you whiskey with cola. You drank it too fast. "I need vodka" You said.

"We all do..." he answered with sad voice and gave you a shot.

He loved Melinda as much as you did. You could feel his pain, it was seen in his every move, every word. You shook your head and went to the backstage. Your band was already there, waiting for you. You didn't say a word, just took your guitar, played some notes and put it back afterwards. Everyone was looking at you.  
>The drummer asked you what should we do. You sighed and answered.<br>"We honor her today" You looked at them "Today we play all songs that she loved. All of them..."

Averyone nodded. This plan was good.

You stood on the stage, holding your microphone. You looked up and whispered.  
>"I hope you can hear me, Mell. We love you..."<br>And the music started. You were singing song after song, word after word, note after note, without a break. Noone wanted to take a break. Mell was their angel. Everyone wanted to do their best on letting her to her last journey.

Greg asked you to take a break. He saw in how much pain you were. You cried the whole time you were singing. Good enough you can control your voice so it won't shiver.  
>You nodded to the bartender and went outside to take your break.<br>You leaned to the wall feeling the cold stone with your forehead when suddently you heard a deep manly voice.

"I am truly sorry fot your loss"

You turned to him, hoping it wasn't the person you thought about. You were wrong. He was standing infront of you with all his grace. He looked elegant as that time you first met. Long raven black hair were combed back, long black coat was shivering in the wind, green scarf matching with his emerald green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, showing that you're not in a mood to talk, especially with him.

"I came to comfort you" He smiled with his mischievious smile and moved towards you.

You crossed your hands on your chest.  
>"I don't need your comfort"<p>

"Well then, what if I offer you my help instead of comfort?" He streched his hand towards you showing that he means you no harm.

You laughed.  
>"I've told you already, I won't join you"<p>

"Then how many deaths you want to see untill she is finally beaten?" he asked frustrated.

It almost felt like he wanted Stellas death as much as you did. But it was only a trick, that didn't work on you.

"There will be no deaths anymore" you looked away.

It felt good that you could resist his charms. You were almost the same. Both beautifull as hell. He's a god, and you're a vampire. 'What a couple' you thought and a smile ran through your face.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"No, nothing" You looked back straight to his eyes. He managed to resist your angry look, but you could see that he was out of his tracks. "I don't want to have any bussiness with you, Loki, please, leave me alone". You turned to walk back to your bar.

"I won't, you know that". he answered and walked away.

You were standing infront of the door for couple of minutes, thinking about this conversation, then shook your head and walked in.


	4. The Avengers

**The Avengers**

Your door bell rang and you jumped out of your bed.  
>"What the hell?!" you yelled and looked at the clock.<br>'Jeez, 2am' you walked to the door only with your underwear.

A week passed since you said goodbye to Mell. All of you were still sad, but everything came back to normal.

Before you opened the door, you poured some medical blood into the glass and drank it, so that you wouldn't kill this person who woke you up in the middle of the night.  
>The bell rang again.<p>

"I'm comming! Shut up!" you shouted and walked to the door.  
>You opened them without even looking through the eye-hole to look who it was.<p>

You were surprised to see a familiar face. It was Phil Coulson. An agent from S.H.I.E.L.D. Even though you didn't like S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson always was nice to you, so your anger went away slowly.  
>You looked at him with serious look.<p>

"What are you doing here, Phil?"

He smiled.  
>"Can I come in? I'll explain everything with the warm cup of coffee"<p>

You sighed and let him in.  
>"You know where's the kitchen. Go make some coffee, while I put on some clothes"<p>

"Yes, you do that"

After some minutes you both were sitting in your living room drinking coffee.

"So, what's so urgent that you had to wake me up at this hour?" you asked.

"Fury wants you to join us in the upcomming war"

You laughed so hard you almost choked with your coffee.  
>"Fury?! Wants me?!" you calmed yourself down "He knows that I won't do anything unless I get what I want"<p>

"That's why I have this" he unlocked his briefcase and took a piece of paper.

"What is it?" you asked.

"It's a contract. Fury already signed it. It says that if you join us, he will let you to use S.H.I.E.L.D.s' archives to find that person you wanted"

"What?!" you took the paper and read it. It said that by signing this contract you will become S.H.I.E.L.D.s' agent and you'll gain access to every document.  
>Fury's signature was already on the paper.<p>

You chuckled.  
>"I don't want to become S.H.I.E.L.D.s' agent"<p>

"Fury couldn't find another way without making the goverment more angry than they are now" Phil explained "You'll be our agent only in paper"

"Well, if that's the only way, I'm in" you took Phils pen and put your signature on the contract.  
>"Now, I'd be very happy if you explain me about this war, you were talking..."<p>

Phil nodded.  
>"An alien came to your planet, who calls himself Loki of Asgard, The God of Mischief"<p>

You shivered. 'That's a big trouble' you thought, but your face left emotionless.

Phil continued.  
>"He stole one powerful thing from our lab, called The Tesseract. It can open portals between worlds."<p>

"I still don't understand what's a big deal" you looked at the agent.

"Let me finish, Sam"

You nodded.

"Loki will try to bring an army, called The Chitauri. They will conquer The Eart for him in exchange for the Tesseract." he looked at you waiting for your reaction.

You didn't look happy.  
>"That's not good" you said "Do you have an army that is strong enough to win this war?"<p>

Phil sighed sadly.  
>"No, we don't. But we have an emergency plan"<p>

"And what that plan would be?"

"It's a group of superintelligent, supwerpowerfull and superskilled people, called The Avengers. And you're one of them" he smiled.

You were looking at him with lots of questions in your mind, but you were in too much shock to ask anything. All you could say was:  
>"You're crazy. You know I'm not a social person"<p>

"Well, you managed to look good in my eyes, I think you'll get along with them too" he stood up "I should get going.."

You nodded.  
>"Yeah, you better go.." you stood up to let him out.<p>

"These are the coordinates to our base. Be there tomorrow at noon" he gave you a map and let himself out.

'Great' you thought to yourself, looking at the map. 'Bunch of wierdos like me... We're doomed...'

You were flying inside a small plane over the ocean. The pilots cabin was just infront of you. You thought how would he react if you jump out of the plane without a parachute. You giggled. 'That would be a nice joke'. You thought about your clothes. You always thought that leather was the most suitable material for spy-girls.  
>You were wearing nothing but leather. A black leather jacket with an opening at your back so that your wings won't rip apart your top, black leather pants and even your high-heals were made out of black leather.<p>

You smiled. 'Even if this is not the spy wear, I'll look damn sexy'

The cabins door opened and you saw the pilot. It was Greg. He was actually a pilot, he worked at your bar only in free time.

"We're here. Are you sure you want to jump? It looks dangerous" He gave you the parachute.

"I'm sure"

"You know, I could land on that ship. It's a carrier"

"No, you can't. You're not even supposed to be here" You stood up holding the parachute in one hand and opened the planes door with another.

"Just be carefull" he said and went back to the cabin.

You put down the parachute and looked at the carrier.  
>'These are the coordinates. This must be the place' You took a deep breath.'Let's go' You jumped out of the plane with no protecion on you.<p>

You were gaining the speed while you were falling towards the ship. You saw how one of the S.H.I.E.L.D.s' jets landed on it.  
>People started to notice you. They looked scared as hell, like you were one of the chitauri or something. You laughed in your head.<br>You saw Phil walking out of that jet with another guy - blonde, young, muscular.  
>When you were 10 meters above the carrier, you finally spread your black feather wings. They were shining in the sun like gems.<br>You quickly landed near Phil making some dust clouds with your flapping.  
>The guy and a woman with red hair, who just came, stood in shock.<p>

You looked at Phil and laughed.  
>"You didn't warn them, did you?"<p>

He shook his head.  
>"No, I'm sorry" he turned his head to the others "Captain, Natasha, this is Samara Mitternacht, another member of The Avengers."<p>

The guy gave his hand to you and you shaked it.  
>"I'm Steve Rodgers. Pleasure to meet you, ma'am"<p>

You chuckled.  
>"Are you sure about that?"<p>

"About what?"

"That it's pleasure to meet me?"

"Why not?"

You looked at Phil.  
>"I hope you won't see why..." you looked at the women.<br>She was still staring at your wings.

"Are they real?" she asked.

"Ofcourse they are" you laughed.

"Right. I'm Natasha Romanoff" she looked ashamed of such impoliteness of her. "Welcome to our carrier"

You nodded.  
>"Thank you"<p>

You looked back at the Captain.  
>"Hey, aren't you that guy who was found frozen in the ice? How do they call you? Captain America?"<p>

He nodded.  
>"That's how they call me"<p>

"Do you know that I'm german?"

He looked confused.  
>You smiled.<br>"Don't worry, no hard feelings. Fashism was stupid politics anyway..."

You saw that Natasha was waving to someone. It was a man with curly brown hair and glasses. He looked nervous and scared in some way. He noticed your wings and you hid them instantly not wanting to make him more nervous than he already was.

Captain and Natasha went to say _hi_ to him. You went with them.

The man looked at you and asked.  
>"How did you get those?"<p>

You looked at him with much of a pokerface.  
>"Nice to meet you too..."<p>

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Bruce Banner. Doctor Bruce Banner"

"I'm Samara" you shaked his hand "I've been with them my whole life" you answered to his previous question.

"That's interesting" he looked away.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes?" He looked back at you.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Oh, I'm scared that I might get angry..." he smiled.

"I see... I probably shouldn't ask you what happens when you turn angry, right?" you raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, that is right"

You nodded.

Natasha looked at the three of you.  
>"You might want to get inside. It's gonna get hard to breath soon" she walked away.<p>

You went to the edge of the carrier to see what was happening.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"What a good idea to lock a monster under the water" Banner said in a sarcastic way.

You weren't happy about it either, but then you saw big mottors comming from the water and you smiled.  
>"A plane. This is awesome"<p>

"For you, maybe" Bruce looked at you. "This is even worse for me"

"Come on, let's go inside" Captain said and you headed to the control room.


	5. The Popcorn

**The Popcorn**

You looked around amased by the technology and space.  
>In the middle near the main control panel there was standing a brown-haired woman in blue S.H.I.E.L.D.s' uniform, giving commands to everybody. And next to her there was standing the Fury himself.<p>

You walked with the group to him. He welcomed everyone and looked at you.

"Samara. So, you came after all"

"Yeah, I did" you crossed your arms on you chest "And I hope you won't make me wear this stupid uniform" you pointed at the woman.

"Hey!" she looked at you with frustration.

"I'm sorry. Blue just isn't my color"

"Agent Hill, Samara, please, calm down. We have more important bussiness than uniforms" Natasha said.

You sighed.  
>"Yeah, sorry. I haven't eaten today, so I'm a little edgy"<p>

Fury looked at you.  
>"There is some <em>food<em> of yours in the labs fridges. Agent Romanoff will lead you and doctor there" he turned to Bruce and asked him something about gamma rays and finding the Tesseract, but you didn't listened, you were thinking about how hungry you were.

Finally, Natasha showed you and Banner where the lab was and left.  
>You rushed to the fridge and opened it. You were looking at tons of medical blood packs.<br>"Wow, he really thought about me.." you chuckled. 'Maybe Fury is not such a jerk as he looks like' you thought and you felt that someone is standing behind you. You turned around and saw Bruce looking at your food.

"Is that blood?" he asked.

"Yep" you took one pack and closed the fridge.

"Are you sick? You need blood refill?" he looked worried, but you just laughed.

"No, I don't need it" you looked at him "So Fury didn't managed to tell you what kind of creature he invited? What an ass..." You bit the corner of the pack with your fangs and started sucking the blood.

Bruce looked at you surprised.  
>"Wait...are you...you...you know" he pointed to the blood.<p>

You blinked slowly, that ment 'yes'.

"Wow. I thought that was just an old myth..."

You finished the pack and threw it away. You licked your lips, there was some blood on them. Your fangs were still showing.

"Loki and Asgard were a myth too..." you said in serious tone.

You were still hungry. You looked at Bruce.  
>He was both, amased and scared at the same time.<p>

You smiled.  
>"Don't worry. I won't bite"<p>

"That's good" he nodded "Because I don't know what my blood would do to you"

You smiled.  
>Suddently Natasha ran into the lab.<br>"Samara, we found Loki. He's in Stuttgart. We need you to come with us"

You nodded and looked at Banner.

"I'll sit this one out" he raised his hands.

You followed Natasha.

It's been a long time since the last time you were home. Your little town where you grew up was just a mile away. But you couldn't go there, you had another problems now.  
>You were standing on the roof and looking at the paniced crowd running away from a man.<p>

You just came. Even though S.H.I.E.L.D.s' jet was really fast, your teleportation was faster. You were told not to fight him alone, but you were tired of waiting for them.

You spread your wings and landed on the ground hiding in the shadows.

You walked towards the square where all the people were already kneeled down by the man infront of them. You were walking in the tree shadows, looking at him, listening what he was saying. _Isn't this your natural state?_.  
>You hissed. 'What a selfish child' you thought.<p>

And then you noticed an old man standing up and saying to Loki that he will never kneel before men like him.  
>You sensed trouble and teleported infront of the man, covering him with your wings. You were just in time. The power blast from Loki's scepter hit you in the back, but it didn't hurt. You couldn't feel pain for a long time now.<br>You turned to Loki. He was surprised to see you, just like the other people. You told them to leave quickly while you stared at the man infront of you.

"How dare you?!" he yelled at you.

"Oh shut up..." you moved towards him.

He took a step back. Ofcourse, he never thought that someone could stay alive after such power blast.

You heard a jet, flying towards you two. Someone landed behind you.

"Captain, it's nice you joined" you said not moving your look from Lokis eyes.

"Better late than never" Steve walked up to you.

You heard Natashas voice from the jet.  
>"Surrender, Loki! You stand no chance!"<p>

Loki hissed and threw another power blast at the jet, but the pilot managed to evade it.  
>Captain ran to him, trying to knock him down.<br>You went aside and sat on the fountains border. You didn't want to use your powers. This place was holding too much memories, you didn't want to destroy it completely. You were just sitting there and looking how both of them kicked each others asses.

You noticed something shining in the sky. You smiled.  
>"Hello, Iron Man" you whispered.<p>

At the same time a loud rock music started to come from the jets speakers. Loki and Steve looked at it with questioning looks.

The man in a big red metal suit flew straight to Loki and knocked him down.

'That was fast' you thought and stood up. You walked to them.

"Tony! Long time no see!"

The suits helmet opened up and you saw Tonys face.  
>"What are <em>you<em> doing there?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? I'm part of the Avengers" you looked at Loki who was just starting to get up.  
>"Come on, sweetheart, let's go" you took him by the back of his colar and dragged him to the jet.<br>Tony and Steve followed you.

You were heading back to the Helicarrier. Loki was sitting infront of you, looking down with his hands on his legs.

You heard that Tony and Steve were arguing that this was too easy. You stood with Steve. This was too easy. He gave up too quickly. You were trying to read his face but you got nothing.

You heard a thunder.  
>Loki looked up nervously.<p>

"What's the matter?" Steve asked "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows..." Loki looked at you.

You raised your eyebrow.

You felt a bump, like someone had jumped on the jet. Tony opened the door to see what's the problem and something jumped in. You jumped from your seat and looked at this intruder. You took a step back when you realised who was it.

"Thor?" you looked questioning at him.

Thor looked at you for a second then grabbed Loki and jumped out, spinning his hammer.

You laughed lightly.

Tony put on his helmet and went to the door.

"Wait!" Captain yelled "We need a plan of attack!"

Tony turned to him slightly.  
>"I have a plan - attack!" and he flew after them.<p>

You also spread your wings and jumped out of the jet.

You landed on top of the mountain.  
>Loki was sitting and watching the match between his brother and Tony.<p>

You chuckled.  
>"Well, this is entertaining..." you sat next to him with big bag of popcorn in your hand.<p>

"Indeed" Loki smiled and you blushed a bit. Somehow you found his smile beautiful and that was driving you crazy. Why him?

With the same smile in his face, Loki took some of your popcorn and continued to watch this little drama.


	6. The Song

**The Song**

You were sitting next to a big round table with little screens near every seat. Everyone were listening to the conversation between Loki and Fury.

Loki was locked in a big glass cage which, as you understood, was ment for Banner.

'So, Bruce becomes a huge green rage monster...' you thought and looked at him.

He noticed your look and smiled sadly.

You somehow understood how he feels. When you give up for your anger, similar things happens. Except that you don't turn into anything else. It's the same old you, only with more blood-lust than ever.

You turned back at the screen and looked at Loki.  
>Fury was already gone, but Loki still gazed at the camera. It felt like that he can see you sitting here, watching him.<p>

This was the first time you noticed how handsome he was.

You shook your head. 'Sam, don't be an idiot. He's the bad guy...' you thought and stood up.

You went to the lab and took another blood pack. You were drinking it still thinking about the trapped god.

"Oh, for god sake!" you yelled and starteled Tony who was helping Bruce.

"Sam, you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" you hissed and threw away the pack even though you didn't finished drinking it.  
>You stood up and went to the cage room. You really hoped you could talk to him without anyone seeing it or hearing.<p>

You walked in. Loki was standing with his back turned at you. Your heals made a sharp sound while you were walking towards him.

"I was hopping you'd come" he turned around, facing you.

"What did you do to me?" you asked with a note of anger in your voice.

"What do you mean?" he looked at you with questioning eyes."I don't know what are you talking about"

Even though he was a god of lies, this time he was saying the truth. You could see it.

"No, nevermind" you shook your head looking down.

"Oh, I understand" he chuckled "You can't get me out of your head, am I right?"

You looked at him and he smirked.  
>You sighed.<p>

"You're... interesting" you said.

"That's it?"

"I hope so..." you looked at him with sad look in your eyes.

"Why?" his eyes widened. He didn't expect such answer.

"As I said, I don't want anymore deaths because of my feelings. Not even yours" you turned away as you wanted to leave.

"Samara..." he called you and you stopped waiting for him to finish "Can you... sing for me?"

"Huh?" you looked at him surprised "This is a strange request, you know?"

He nodded.  
>"But it won't harm anyone"<p>

"Well, I guess you're right. What do you want me to sing?"

"Surprise me" he sat down and smiled.

You thought about what song should you sing and suddently you remembered one german song.  
>You sighed and concentrated.<br>Music started to flow from you. It was your creation, one of your powers. Music filled the room and you started to sing.

_Es fällt mir schwer  
>ohne dich zu leben,<br>jeden Tag zu jeder Zeit  
>einfach alles zu geben.<br>Ich denk so oft  
>zurück an das was war,<br>an jedem so geliebten  
>vergangenen Tag<em>.

You looked at Loki. He was looking at you with serious look like there was something wrong with you. You knew what it was. This song brought back the memories. You were sad. You looked away and continued.

_Ich stell mir vor  
>dass du zu mir stehst<br>und jeden meiner Wege  
>an meiner Seite gehst.<br>Ich denke an so vieles  
>seit dem du nicht mehr bist,<br>denn du hast mir gezeigt  
>wie wertvoll das Leben ist<em>.

You could still feel Lokis look. 'Why he doesn't stop looking at me like this?' you felt frustrated. You tried to hide from him so you spread your wings.

_Wir war'n geboren um zu leben  
>mit den Wundern jeder Zeit,<br>sich niemals zu vergessen  
>bis in aller Ewigkeit.<br>Wir war'n geboren um zu leben  
>für den einen Augenblick,<br>bei dem jeder von uns spürte  
>wie wertvoll Leben ist<em>.

You looked back at him. Loki now was standing near the glass. He watched you with his worried look.  
>'This is just a trick. Don't mind him' you thought and closed your eyes.<p>

_Es tut noch weh  
>wieder neuen Platz zu schaffen,<br>mit gutem Gefühl  
>etwas Neues zuzulassen.<br>In diesem Augenblick  
>bist du mir wieder nah,<br>wie an jedem so geliebten  
>vergangenen Tag<em>.

You felt your eyes filling with tears. You bliked trying to make them dissappear. Why would you want to cry? What made you feel like this? The song? The memories? Or the man, trapped in a glass cage?

_Es ist mein Wunsch  
>wieder Träume zu erlauben,<br>ohne Reue nach vorn  
>in eine Zukunft zu schau'n.<br>Ich sehe einen Sinn  
>seitdem du nicht mehr bist,<br>denn du hast mir gezeigt  
>wie wertvoll mein Leben ist<em>.

You lost it. Tears started to roll down your pale cheeks. You didn't care anymore that Loki will see you like this: vunerable, broken.

_Wir war'n geboren um zu leben  
>mit den Wundern jeder Zeit,<br>sich niemals zu vergessen  
>bis in aller Ewigkeit.<br>Wir war'n geboren um zu Leben  
>für den einen Augenblick,<br>bei dem jeder von uns spürte  
>wie wertvoll Leben ist<em>.

You looked up.

_Wie wertvoll Leben ist_.

You couldn't believe you were crying infront of your enemy.

_Wir war'n geboren um zu leben_.

You've missed them so much. Your friends, your family.

_Mit den Wundern jeder Zeit_,

You looked at Loki. You couldn't control yourself.

_Geboren um zu Leben_.

You teleported to his cage and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. You needed this so much right now, you didn't care who will comfort you, not now.  
>He hugged you back, holding his one arm on your waist and the other on your head.<p>

You could still hear the song. A little childs voice, crying out of you.

_Wir war'n geboren um zu leben  
>mit den Wundern jeder Zeit,<br>sich niemals zu vergessen  
>bis in aller Ewigkeit.<br>Wir war'n geboren um zu leben  
>für den einen Augenblick,<br>bei dem jeder von uns spürte  
>wie wertvoll Leben ist<em>.

You cried in Lokis arms and he tried to calm you down.  
>"Don't cry, my princess. They wouldn't want you to cry" he patted your head.<p>

The music stopped. You were still shaking from your emotions. You tried to get away from him, but he started to hold you even tighter.

"I won't let go of you untill you really calm down"

"Why? Why would you want to help me?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, princess" he looked at you and wiped away the last tear from your face. "Now, go back to your _friends_. I don't want you to get in trouble"

You nodded and teleported back to the table room.

Everyone were there.

And they were mad.


	7. The Beast

**The Beast**

"Is there something wrong?" you asked trying to look stupid.

"Is there something wrong!" Tony yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"Oh, shut up, _iron can_. I did nothing wrong" you took a chair and sat on it.

"Hey! I'm the one who's doing jokes in here"

"What were you doing with Loki?" Bruce looked at you "You know how he is. You can smell crazy on him"

"Care how you speak!" Thor jumped out of his seat "He is Loki of Asgard and my brother"

Natasha looked at him.  
>"He killed eighty people in two days"<p>

Thor stood silent for couple of seconds.  
>"He's adopted.."<p>

"Adopted or not, he has problems" you said. "Emotional problems" you looked at Thor. "I did this to make him trust in me, that I'm different from you" Tony wanted to say something but you cut him off. "I did my job, now you do yours. Try to get some information from him" you stood up and went to the lab.

You were drinking the third pack in these past five minutes. You felt your anger and blood-lust rising. This wasn't good. One more thing happens that makes you frustrated and you'll blow up.  
>You were sitting with your back at the door. Someone came in, but you didn't look who it was.<p>

"Sam?" you heard Tonys voice.

"What? Came here to yell at me more? I'd suggest you not, 'cuz it might get nasty" you threw away the pack.

"No, I'm here to ask you something"

"What is it?" you looked at him.

He was worried. You could see it from his eyes.

You weren't very good friends. He sometimes hired you for his balls to entertain the people. Music, singing and other stuff. [yes, you perform more that rock]. He tried to get you in the bed couple of time, but he was _gently_ rejected.

"Did you knew Loki before this?"

You looked down thinking what to say: the truth or the lie.

"Yeah, I've seen him earlier..."

Tony stood there waiting for you to continue.

"He asked me to join him..."

"What did you say?"

"What do you think?" you looked at him.

"After your show, I don't know what to think"

You sighed.  
>"Ofcourse I said no. He offered me his help in hunting Her down, but not in such price, Tony. I would never help him enslave all humanity for some sick bitch."<p>

Tony nodded ant put his hands on your shoulders.  
>"I trust in you, Sammy. Don't dissapoint me."<p>

"Sure, sure, Iron Can" you smiled.

Tony smiled too.

Suddently you felt an explosion.

"What the hell?" you yelled after falling down on the floor.

"Shit" Tony ran out of the lab.

You went after him.

You saw a big hole in helicarriers wall and lots of people that didn't belong to your crew.  
>You heard a loud roar beneath you.<p>

"Bruce" you rushed to the stairs, but some men stood infront of you, pointing their guns at you.

"Get out of the way!" you grabbed their guns and tore them in half. They quickly dissappeared out of your sight.

You rushed to the lower floors.  
>You saw Thor and Hulk fighting in the hangar. Even though you knew how strong Thor was, he clearly needed help.<p>

"Hey! Troll face!" you whistled.

Hulk turned at you and roared.

You hissed at him showing your fangs.

The green monster started to run towards you.

"Go to Loki!" you yelled at Thor "I'll take care of him!" you teleported few meters away so that Hulk wouldn't crush you.

You played with him like this for awhile. It looked like he almost calmed down, but then some stupid pilot started to shoot at him and he went crazy again. Hulk jumped ot of the helicarrier and catched the jet.

"Thanks alot..." you frowned and hurried to Lokis cage to see what's happening.

You almost flew in in the room and freezed. Loki was standing at the control panel, Thor was trapped in the cage and on the floor... There was Coulson. With a wound in his chest.  
>You looked at Loki.<p>

He came really close to you and looked you in the eyes.

"Thank you, my princess" he grabbed your chin and kissed you roughly.

And it started. This was the last drop.  
>Your eyes turned all blood-red. They were glowing like some demons. Your fangs grew longer and sharper. You pushed him away hissing. You leaned to the ground like a tiger hunting its prey. Your eyes were focused on Loki. Your wings were fully spread and the feathers were shivering like rattlesnakes tail, making this crazy sound.<br>This was your wild, your natural vampires state. You've never felt so good, you didn't need to control yourself anymore.

You heared how Thor yelled out of the cage.  
>"Samara! Do not do this! Control yourself!"<p>

He saw you once like that. It wasn't pretty.

You didn't care about the thunder boy now. All you wanted now was to rip this raven-haired man apart, to suck on his blood, to make him pay.

"Princess..." he whispered clearly scared. He had never seen such creature like you. So strong, so passionate about killing.

You jumped on him, trying to bite him.  
>But he dissappeared. You landed on the control panel and accidently pushed the button which released the cage.<br>Thor was gone now.  
>You went after Loki, but he kept dissappearing. He jumped into the jet and you wanted to go after him, but someone grabbed your arm.<p>

"Sam! Stop!" you heard Tony.

You looked at him and hissed.

"Calm down!"

You stood on the ground and tried to calm down abit. Anger flew away like a bad dream.  
>You hid your face in your palms.<p>

"He killed Phil..."

"I know..." Tony hugged you.

His armor was all damaged.

"Let's go..."

You nodded and went to the table room.

There were only four of you: you, Steve, Tony and Fury, standing near the table. Angent Hill was standing not so far away, so she was the fifth person in here.

Natasha was watching after her friend, Clint Barton also known as The Hawkeye, who was controled by Loki. He did the most damage with his explosive arrows.

Fury dropped some vintage trading cards of Captain America. They were stained in blood.

"I found them in agent Coulsons pocket" he looked at Steve "I guess you won't need to sign them anymore"

You looked at Captain. It stabbed him like a dagger. It hurt you too. The bigest reason why you came here was Phil. If that night someone else have knocked at your door, you wouldn't be here. He brought this team together and now he was gone.  
>You were drowning in your thoughts, so you didn't heard what Fury was wabling about. His voice was irritating you, so you stood up in the middle of his speech.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" he looked at you.

"Not your bussiness, Cyclops" you went to the door.

You could hear him say  
>"Tony, don't teach her those nicknames"<p>

You smiled abit.

You stood in the cage room, staring at the blood stain, thinking where could Loki be now and why did he thank you.  
>'Was it because of the song?' you thought. 'What a reckless selfish child...' Ofcourse, he was much older than you, but his actions showed that he's nothing but a mere child who needed attention.<p>

"That's it!" you've finally realised "I know where he is..."

You ran to the hangar. People were still tiding up after Hulk.  
>You ran towards the exit. Someone tried to stop you, but you jumped out.<br>'Suicide' you thought and laughed.  
>You spread your wings, flew abit higher and dissappeared in black twirling smoke.<p>

You teleported to The Stark Tower.


	8. The Heartbeat

**The Heartbeat**

"Auch" You schrached your head when you fell on the couch.  
>You misscalculated where you should have teleported. You ended up twenty meters below than you expected, so you hit your head to the ceiling in Tonys top living room and fell down.<br>You got up and felt that something, actually, someone, is behind you.  
>You immediatly turned around and saw Loki standing near the glass door which leads to the balkony.<p>

He was wearing his golden-green armour and golden helmet with horns.

You stood in the fighting possition waiting for him to attack. But he only stood there looking surprised at you.

You relaxed abit.

His clothes changed into previous ones and he moved closer to you.  
>"Princess..."<p>

"Shut up" you cut him off "I am not a princess. I'm a beast, you saw it yourself. I should have ripped you head off that time. Thank to Tony he stopped me."

"Ah, metal man" he shook his head and smiled "Don't worry, you couldn't kill me, Samara"

"Oh really?" you crosses your arm on your chest "I am a creature who feeds on blood. If you have blood in your body instead of ice cubes or liquid metal, I think I can kill you"

"Yes, I have blood in my veins, but I don't think you would like it. After all, I am not like Thor" he just spit his name out.

"I know who you are, Ice Giant" Loki shivered when you mentioned this race. "I perfectly know who you are. I've read Norse mythology"

"Then you perfectly know what beast _I _am" he turned away from you.

"No" you looked at him "You're not a beast, not yet" he looked at you "If you stop this nonsense, you won't be like that, but if you don't, you'll become the monster you always thought you were"

He shook his head.  
>"It's too late, I can't stop it. The portal is going to open any minute now"<p>

"Why are you even doing this?" you took a step towards him, but his look stopped you.

"I want to prove everyone that I can be a king"

"You won't be a king. You will be a tiron. And tirons always fall"

He came close to you so fast that you thought he will hit you with his staff, but he only stood in front of you so close that there was no space between your bodies. He looked at you with his sad emerald eyes.

"Do you want to stop me?" he whispered.

You nodded.

"Kill me..."

You shook your head.  
>"Killing you is not an option..."<p>

"Kill me."

"No." You took a step backwards.

"Kill me!"

"No!" you turned away and went to the bar "I won't kill you, Loki. I won't kill anyone"

"You know I can make you"

"How?" you looked at him.

He lifted his scepter and with the sharp edge made a deep cut in his palm.

"What are you doing?" you looked at him scared when you noticed dark red blood comming out of his palm and leaving stains on Tonys carpet.

"You know..." he came towards you, reaching out for you with his wounded hand.

You smelled the blood.  
>"Stay away..."<p>

He kept comming, you had nowhere to run. And you didn't want to. His blood smelled so good. You wanted this so much, but you still tried to keep yourself in control. Why? He killed Coulson, Loki deserved this.

Suddently, Loki appeared behind you and cought you with one hand and pressed his wound to your lips.  
>"Drink" he ordered.<p>

And you obeyed. You wanted his blood so much, you couldn't resist.

After few licks, you bit his wrist and after couple of seconds something hit you. From the inside.

"Ah!" you let go of his wrist.

"Hm?" Loki looked at you "What's wrong, princess?"

"What did you do to me?" it hit again and you fell on your knees. Hits were comming out of your chest and it hurted like hell.

"What do you mean?" he walked around you and took his scepter.

"Something is hitting me from the inside. Ah!" third hit. You managed to get up slowly. "What the fucking hell is your blood made of?"

Loki smiled.  
>"Those hits..."<p>

You looked at him.

"...those are heart beats..." he lifted his scepter.

"What?" you looked confused.

"You have a heart..." he touched your chest with the tip of his scepter.

And you fell into his poison.


	9. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

I looked to her eyes. There was no more of that filthy blood-red color, only cold blue eyes.  
>She was under my control now. Finally. Her power belongs to me.<br>She stood straight and looked at me emotionless, waiting for my command.

"You will be my guard" I said.

She didn't move, only stood there, watching with her frozen eyes. In some way this didn't seem right.

"You will guard me from those pesky midgardians. Do you understand me?"

She nodded.  
>"I understand"<p>

Even her voice have changed. Cold, sharp, no sign of sweet, warm or even angry notes she had before.  
>I liked it, but this seemed wrong. Noone had changed so much before. Not the archer, nor that old man. Noone.<br>Maybe it was because she was that creature, as midgardians call it, a vampire.  
>There was only way to find out if there is anything left of what she was before.<p>

I took a step fowards her, grabbed her chin and lifted her head up, so that she could see my eyes.  
>No reaction - no fear, no anger. Nothing.<br>I kissed her passionatly, violently. Like I did in that flying fortress.  
>Cold lips. Colder than mine. Not that Samara who had singed to me back there..<p>

I pushed her away. She took a step back, but that's it. Nothing. Not a single muscle moved towards me.

She is dead. Just a doll, controled by me. Somewhere deep inside my heart I felt guilt. Guilt that I ruined such wonderfull creature. Such beautiful woman.  
>My spell killed her being.<p>

I frowned. Nevermind, she will do as my guard for now. When I become a king, I will think of something how to bring her back.

I turned around and looked through the window.

Something shook the building. I went outside to the balkony to see what happened.  
>Metal man. He probably tried to destroy the portal machine.<p>

He noticed me and went inside, while some machinery undressed him from his armor.  
>I stepped back inside.<p>

Metal man went down the stairs and moved behind the bar, while looking at Samara.  
>I didn't need to explain anything. He saw her eyes.<p>

"Do you want a drink?" he asked me pouring something into his glass.

I smiled and looked at him.

"No?" he turned away "Suit yourself. More for me?"

"Do you think, you can stop me?" I asked.

"Well, ofcourse. We are The Avengers"

I looked at him questioning.

He rolled his eyes.  
>"That's how we call ourselfs. A group of superheroes"<p>

"Oh, I've met them"

"Still, let's do the count. Me, the Iron man, a man who has anger issues and turns into a huge green rage monster, Thor, the demi-god, your brother..." I frowned "...a couple of master assassins, plus - a vampire" he pointed at Samara "And you managed to piss every one of them"

"I have an army, including your vampire"

"We have a Hulk. And be sure, we'll take Sam back." he came closer "Look, there's no throne, there's no scene where you come up as a king. If we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn sure, we will avenge it"

I smiled and took a step foward looking straight into his eyes.  
>"When will your friends have time for me, if they will be busy fighting you?"<br>I touched his chest with the tip of my scepter.

Nothing happened.

I tried again. The same.

"Hm.. This usually works..."

"Not a 100% chance. Likely 3 out of 4..."

I took a step back.  
>"Samara! Finish him!"<p>

She ran to the man, threw him through the window and went after him.  
>I looked down, hoping she will kill him.<p>

I heard a buzz behind me and something shoot straight through the window almost knocking me down.

I was falling down, thrown out from my own living room. Great. Loki has just been eliminated from my guest list.

"Come on.." I muttered while scanner from my packed up armor scanned my bracelet, so that my armor could cover me.

Finally, I could fly again. I was so close to the ground that I almost burned some people when I flew up.

"Sir, miss Mitternacht is gaining on you" Jarvis said.

"Full power on flying. We don't want to hurt her...much..."

"Yes, sir"

I started to fly faster and in zig zags, like a bunny. I need to lose her.

"Sir, she used teleport"

"What?"

Sam appeared just infront of me. She grabbed me by the shoulders and started to crush my armor.

"Sir, we are losing power"

"I know. Shut up"

Sorry, Sam. I thought and hit her with my mini-rockets.  
>She flew back couple of meters. When she got back her balance in the air, she looked at me with glowing ice blue eyes and hissed at me, shivering her feathers.<p>

"Sam! Snap out of it!" I yelled, but she didn't listen.

She attacked me again. I blocked her hits and grabbed her from behind.

I need to hit her in the head. Hard.  
>I thought that the best thing would be to throw her to the ground, so I started to fall down while spinning.<p>

When we were near the ground, I tossed her down and flew up couple of meters.

She chrashed. I hope she was ok. I knew she could heal her wounds. But this power of hers was stronger when her heart was not beating. As she said..

When the dust settled down, I saw her kneeling on the ground and coughing. Her one wing looked broken. Couple of her hair strands were dyed in blood. She hit her head hard.

I went down to see if she had recovered.  
>"Sam?" I took a step foward.<p>

She grabbed my leg and knocked me down on the ground holding me by the throat.  
>I could feel her strenght. She could crush my armor and neck in one move, so I layed still. She did nothing.<p>

"Sam?"

"Shut up..." She coughed and looked at me. Her right eye was closed. Blood from her forehead was running through it. Her left blue eye was focused on me.

"Take of your helmet"

"Samara, snap..."

"Now!" she cut me off.

I lifted up my face protection and looked at her.  
>"Please..."<p>

"Tony..."

"It's me."

"Where's Loki?" she looked around.

"He's still at the Stark tower"

"What happened to me?" she wiped away the blood from her right eye and opened it. It was blood-red. Like before. She let go of me and I stood up.

"You were compelled by him" I looked around "Welcome back, my dear.." I looked at her and took a step back shocked.

Both of Sams eyes were glowing. Blue and red. Her fangs were out, her wings shivered making that rattle-snakes sound. She roared and before I could do something, she dissappeared in black smoke with small blue lightnings.


	10. The Battle

**Ok, guys. So, I finished doing copy+paste on my previous 8 chapters, and this is the 9th. **

**I donwloaded Avengers again, just so I could write these last Avenger-themed chapters as precisely as I can, because I noticed, that my previous ones weren't exactly along the movie, especially those parts, when the characters talk... I think all of you noticed that, and I'm really sorry about it.**

**One more thing. Because I started to write this story like a year ago, or so, my writing style has changed a bit, so don't get confused, it is still me, who is writing this, not someone else. Im trying to leave the lenght as it was before, somewhere around 1000-1500 words.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**The Battle**

You teleported back to Stark's tower, to the room where Loki was. You closed your red eye, hoping he will not see through your act, though you weren't sure, since he literally was the god of lies, but you had to try… Loki saw you and walked closer. "Did you kill him?" He asked and you nodded. Oh, how much you wanted to kill him on the spot, but you had to keep yourself restrained at the moment. He will pay… For Phil, for compelling you… But you still couldn't understand how the hell he managed to make your heart beat again. This wasn't good in any way you looked at it. Sure, you wanted to become normal again, well, as normal, as you can get, being part vampire, but still. You needed your strength, if you wanted to defeat Stella… Now your plan has crumbled, and it was his fault…

"What happened to you?" He asked with a note of concern, when he noticed that you were covered in your own blood. The wounds have already healed, but the blood didn't go anywhere. "Iron man appeared to be harder to kill, than I imagined…" you said with the coldest and calmest voice you could do right now. Your ice blue eye stared at him, and it seemed, that your act was convincing enough. Loki stood in front of you and slowly wiped the blood from your other eye and forehead. He really did seemed worried and his look somehow stabbed you inside. Why would he act so sweet around you? Was it just another act? But why would he act around you, while you're compelled?

"Come on now, we should welcome our army" He took you by the hand and was about to walk you to the balcony. But before you could ask, what did he meant by 'our', Tony flew up to the broken window. Loki looked at him confused, then back at you. "What is the meaning of this?" You just shrugged and opened your red eye. "Oh, I don't know, I think I decided to leave him alive, since I would like to share the pleasure of beating you up!" You turned around, making Loki let go of you and kicked him in the stomach, making him fly to the coffee table. "That's for compelling me, you asshole!" You wanted to give him another punch in his pretty face for killing Coulson (though everyone perfectly knew, that a simple punch won't do), but Tony stopped you. "Wait! We have bigger problems, than the reindeer right now" You looked at him with questioning look. What bigger problems were they having now? But then you noticed some things coming down from the sky and your eyes widened. The portal was open and Chitauri were going down… "Yeah, those…" Tony confirmed your thoughts. "Come on, I need your help" he said and flew back up. You looked at Loki, as he was trying to get up after your kick. "Don't disappear anywhere, sweetheart, I'm not nearly done with you…" You said with a voice full of grudge and disappeared in the black smoke.

You appeared not so far from Tony, where he blew up the aliens with his mini-rockets. Not that he had enough of those, after their little battle, but good thing that wasn't all the tricks he got up his sleeve. While he was busy with the main income, you tried to kill the ones that escaped him, while throwing some fire balls at the flying bicycles they were having, hoping to kill few. "Where are the others?" You asked, when Tony got closer to you. "They're coming… I hope…" He answered, while shooting a rocket towards the portal.

No matter how you two tried to keep the aliens away from the streets, there were plenty of Chitauri that dodged your attacks and started to shoot at the people who were outside. They had something similar to plasma or energy guns, which made a huge mess down there. You couldn't really help the people at the moment, you just hoped, that Steve and Natasha will be here soon enough, before the creatures kill all of the humans. You noticed that Loki walked out to the pedestal, where Tony would take of his suit and even in this kind of situation, you managed to laugh. Tony was wrong, with this horn helmet he looked nothing like a reindeer, he looked more like a damned goat… But your laugh soon disappeared, when you noticed, that he was looking at you. It still let shivers down your spine, even though you hated him right now with your whole heart. You could still feel your heartbeats, but now they were fainter and they didn't really bother you like before. Why? Just why would you even think that you had some sort of feelings for him? Sure, you did need a hug, when you sang that song for him, but you went to him only because he was the only person in the room, not because you saw something in him… Was it?

You concentration on him was broken, when you noticed, that Thor landed in the balcony. You two looked at each other and his look said that it was his job to stop Loki. You nodded and flew down, to try and help the humans. You almost managed to get a woman away from the debris, which came from one of the towers letters. 'God damn, you two up there, be more careful!' you thought, as you tried to make the people go inside. You knew that this was just a temporary solution, since Chitauri could easily get inside, but not while they're flying with their bicycles. When they get on the ground… You smiled, showing a bit of your fangs. …They're done for. The police was coming from all of the places, but they were no use, because they had no idea what was going on. You flew up to help Tony again, when somewhere around ten Chitauris went after him. You fried few with your fire, but the rest were taken down by Natasha. "Finally, you're here…" You said to the ear-piece, that you grabbed from the helicarrier before you took off to Stark tower. "Did you stop at a drive-through?" you heard Tony asking a bit annoyed. Yeah, they were kind of late….

While you took care of the Chitauris that were near the ground, you hear an explosion above your head. Loki managed to hit Natasha's jet. You didn't manage to get to them in time to help land the jet, but when the door opened, you saw that all three of them were ok. You assumed, that the archer guy was Clint. You landed in front of them. "Hi, I'm Sam!" you said to the archer, to which he just nodded. "Clint Barton" , "Yeah, yeah. Cap, we have a serious situation here" You addressed to Steve, explaining what happened and why you're covered in blood, while all of them ran back towards the tower. "We need to get up there" Steve said, but then they looked up to the portal, and Oh My God, there was a huge whale-turtle creature emerging through the portal ring. "You sure you want to get up there, Cap?" you asked with a strange smile on your face. The creature had so much armor on it that it seemed like it was made out of metal. It flew right above you, shooting Chitauri rouges to the nearby buildings. As you thought, buildings won't be much of a cover, when they get down on the ground. And now there were so many of them, you weren't so sure, you can actually kill them all…

"Stark, you seeing this?" Steve asked, while following the whale creature with his eyes. "Seeing… Still…working on believing it…" You heard Tony's answer through your ear-piece. You couldn't really believe it yourself. If it were during some any other circumstances, you'd think this can't become any cooler… But now…uh… "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Tony asked, while flying towards the whale. "Banner?" you and captain asked at the same time, kind of surprised, that he asked about him. You were almost 100 percent positive, that he won't show up… "Just keep me posted" Tony said, while you four still were on the ground, hoping to think of something soon.


	11. The Battle 2

**The Battle #2**

Madness. This was the only word, that came to your mind, as you watched the metallic whale fly above your heads and tearing apart the buildings with its fins. What was Loki thinking in releasing such creatures here? You flew up a bit higher, to see how Thor was doing with fighting the mentioned crazy god, and for your surprise, you saw Loki falling down and dropping on one of the Chitauri flying scooters. You wanted to fly after him, but Captain stopped you. "No, we have other things to do. He will wait" You looked at Steve with slightly annoyed look, but he was right, no matter how you were thirsty for revenge right now, you had to do something about protecting the city. You nodded your head and landed back to the ground next to Natasha and Clint, that were hiding behind a cab. Steve soon joined you three. "We have civilians trapped in there" Barton gestured with his head towards one of the busses and you cursed in your mind. You never were that 'hero' type, that would do anything to save people. God, you were a vampire, a creature that fed on them, why would you ever care about them in the first place? But you sure thing didn't want to become something like Stella... Maybe that's why you were so eager to become a heroine today?

Something flew right above your heads and you ducked from a sheer instinct. You looked up to see Loki with a bunch of his Chitauri minions, flying down the street and shoot at every single car, making them explode. "Wow, he really hates cars, doesn't he?" you commented, which made Natasha and Clint chuckle a bit. "We'll be sure to ask him about it when we catch him" Clint said, but then looked at you with a strange smirk on his face. "But only after I have some quality time with him alone..." You raised your eyebrows a bit, trying to imagine what could Barton possibly do to Loki for that mind control trick. "Just don't forget to leave some for me too..." you murmured, since you had some plans for the damned God also... While you four were watching what Loki was doing, some Chitauri managed to get behind you and one shot right at you, but missed and shot the cabs window. Natasha took out her two pistols and shot at the alien, while Barton moved to the other cab and took cover. As you watched, two more aliens jumped down and took their weapons. Natasha looked at you and Steve. "We got this" she said while nodding. "It's good. You two go" Steve looked at Barton, while you stood up and looked around, checking if there were any Chitauri behind you. "You think you can hold them off?" Captain asked, to which Barton just smiled. "Captain..." the archer clicked something which made his quiver buzz a little. "It would be my genuine pleasure" he quickly took the arrow and after standing up, shot the alien right in the head. "Nice..." you smiled slightly and while Natasha was giving you cover, you moved with Steve.

He jumped down from the little bridge you were on, on the bus and down from it, while you were gliding above him, trying to protect him from the shots that were fired at you two right after. You had to get back to the ground once there were more civilians around you. You didn't want them to be more freaked out by your wings then they already were. You were running down the street, more evading the shots, than actually doing something productive. Though you managed to get few with some cars hood, after you threw it at them, almost cutting them in half. You bit your lip a bit and ran after Steve. You'll have to be more careful with your throws. Even though Loki managed to revive your heart somehow, you didn't lose as much power as you thought you will, so basically, you were as strong as before. Not to mention that new power, that you gained after Loki started controlling you. Though you had no idea what it was, you still could feel something new inside of you, and the blue eye also kept reminding you that. But whatever it was, for some reason you wanted to get rid of it, as soon as possible. You already were a freak in your own eyes, there was no need to have another power that would validate your thought about yourself again...

You and Steve jumped on the police car, right in the middle of the conversation those two cops were having. Steve, as being Captain America, soon started to give orders. For some reason you almost laughed, seeing how confused the police officers were. "You need men in these buildings" he said, while pointing at the locations. "There are people inside and they will be running right into the line of fire." not paying attention to the officers, Steve continued to give the orders. "You take them to the basements or to the subway. You keep them off the streets". You were standing silent and a bit further, more looking at the surroundings, if any of the aliens decided to jump at them. But you still listened to what Steve was saying. He wasn't just ordering the cops, he really was worried about the civilians, not like you... Maybe that was because he was in the front lines during World War 2? "I need a perimeter as far as 39th" he gestured towards the street, while one of the officers started to smile. 'Oh boy...' you thought. 'Here comes the stupid questions...' and as you finished your thought, the cop opened his stupid mouth. "Why the hell I should take orders from you?" You were about to move towards the cop with a plan, how to make him listen, when a Chitauri flying scooter went right out of the building, making an explosion. Three of them jumped next to you and Steve. But just like before, you were victorious. Steve managed to get one of the guns from the alien and without even looking handed it to you. "Hm.. I might keep it.." you muttered and shot one of the passing aliens with the gun, that looked more like a spear. "Yep, I'm keeping this..." you nodded to yourself and looked back at the cop, hoping that now he will do what Steve said. Without any hesitation the cop turned around and repeated everything that Captain said back to his men. "Good job, Captain" you nudged Steve in the shoulder and went back towards where you left Natasha and Barton.

You crashed the little party that Barton and Natasha were having back on the little bridge. Giving few kicks here and there, you noticed, that Natasha was also wielding the spear gun. 'Wow, this thing is getting popular around humans' you smiled slightly and kicked another alien in the stomach, right before they were electrified with some lightning bolts. You looked up and saw a blonde God coming to you. "Well, look who finally showed up!" you smiled more widely. You had no idea why, but Thor always made you feel a little bit happier inside. Probably because he was blonde... and so not used to human world. "What's the story upstairs?" Captain asked while you didn't say another unnecessary replica. "The power field around the cube is impenetrable" Right after Thor informed you, you heard Tony in the ear-piece. "He's right. We got to deal with these guys..." You scoffed a little. "Well, ain't this fun?" you said with a little(a lot) of sarcasm in your voice. There had to be a way to shut down the portal, but you weren't very smart when it came to this kind of science. "How do we do this?" Natasha asked, while you were still gazing at the portal in the sky. "As a team" Captain answered and you had to agree with him. One by one, they won't do shit... "I have unfinished business with Loki" Thor said and made you and Barton look at him. "Get in line, Thor" you said with a slightly angry tone and crossed your arms on your chest. Thor looked at you, ready to argue, but he saw your look. Or more precisely - your differently colored eyes. "What...happened?" he clearly haven't seen anything like that before. "Your brother. That's what happened..." you growled a bit, again thinking how to kick Lokis sorry ass. "Save it" Captain looked at you and walked more towards Barton. "Loki's gonna keep the fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could go wild." He turned to you and the others, lifting his hands up a bit. "We've got Stark up top. He's gonna need us to..." You tilted your head a bit, when you heard the buzzing motorcycle stop not too far away from all of you, which interrupted Steve. He looked behind him to see what it was. And the person that was standing in front of them right now gave that little hope, that all of this will be over sooner than they first thought.

"So... This all seems horrible..." Banner said, while all of you walked towards him. "I've seen worse..." You looked at Natasha, who didn't look very comfortable standing next to Bruce. Something must have happened between them back at the Helicarrier. Banner looked at the red-head too. "Sorry..." he apologized, but Natasha just shook her head a bit. "No.. We could use a little worse..." You gave a little smile. "Finally, we're all together again. Blah, blah, sentiments, now let's go kick some alien butt" you said, while Steve was talking with Tony. You could even see something like a smirk in Natasha's and Thor's face. They wanted the same as you did... "I'm bringing the party to you." You heard Tony say to you all and for a second you felt a bit confused. A party? Not a second later, you saw Tony fly around the corner with the whale on his tail. You and Natasha stood next to each other, a bit too calm for this kind of situation, while looking emotionless at the huge creature. "I..I don't see how that's a party..." she said to Tony, while Thor and you grabbed your weapons, ready to kill the beast. You stood still, holding your ground, while the raging creature flew inches from the ground, destroying everything around it. Bruce looked at you and the others and slowly started to walk towards the whale. "Doctor Banner!" Steve stopped him for a moment. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry..." While walking Bruce looked at him with a smile on his face. "That's my secret, Captain..." he stood still. "I'm always angry..." The words were spoken and the green Banners beast was out. Hulk struck the whale right in the head, making its tail go all the way up. Few more seconds and all of you might have become a flat pancake, but Tony shot something at the naked spot of the creature and blew it up. You covered your head with your wings, that way protecting yourself. When the whales head dropped down on the street below you, you flapped your wings a bit and stood next to your comrades. "Well, this is getting fun, isn't it?"


	12. The Grandmother

**Authors note: Ok, so since I wasn't good with calculating the problems, that I have and all the classes and stuff I had to do, I kinnda failed to write the chapter sooner. And since I love you all, for following my story, I decided to give you a present and write two chapters instead of one! Heh... Anyway. For the next chapter, I won't promise anything, since there's always a chance, I won't be able to fulfill that promise, so I'mm gonna say just this. Because I'm writing two stories at the same time, Midnight and Ivory, I'll be posting one chapter of each, once in two weeks. One week for Midnight, one for Ivory. I might post both stories in one week, but that's if I have some spare time, but I really doubt it now, because finals are coming and I'm late with my works... Like, really late... Anyway, hope you'll enjoy these new chapters!**

**The Grandmother**

The aliens weren't too happy about their war whale being destroyed. You looked around, hearing the furious screams of the Chitauri, crying for their oversized pet, to which Hulk roared back. Tony landed behind you, and a thought crossed your mind, that the biggest problem was already dealt with... But your hopes were soon shattered, as Natasha pointed out to the sky again. There were two more whales coming down from the portal and straight to the city, together with another bunch of Chitauris. "Call it Cap" Tony looked at Steve, just like everyone else, waiting for him to explain the plan. "Alright, listen up." Steve took few steps, still gazing at the portal. "Until we can close that portal up there, our priority is containment" You nodded to that. There was no need for the aliens to get further than Manhattan. "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and kill the strays." He then turned to Tony. "Stark, you hold the perimeter. Everything that gets further than three block, you turn it around, or you turn it to ash" Clint looked at Tony. "You think you can give me a lift?" You could already see Tony smiling and thinking of a funny way to answer. "You better clench up, Legolas" Ha! you were right! When Tony and Hawkeye were gone, Steve then turned to Thor and you. "Thor, Samara. You've got to try and block that portal. Slow 'em down... You two got the lightning, light those bastards up" Both, you and the blonde God nodded, but you stopped for a second, before going after Thor. You looked at Steve with confused look. "How do you know I can control lightning, just like Thor?" Captain just shrugged. "I did a little research..." You knew you had no time to talk about this right now, but for some reason this made you a bit mad. "For what reason?" you asked again. "To know your motives, why you joined" Steve answered, looking at you. "And?" you were furious, but you tried not to show that. He had no right to dig in your life and now tell you how wrong you are! "If I was in the same situation... I don't think I would have done anything different..." This made you widen your eyes a bit. But you didn't say anything, just nodded lightly and flew after Thor.

You always thought of Steve as an angel-like guy, filled with honor and all the nice things. Wonder boy... The fact, that he actually agreed with your revenge towards Stella... That was something that you never expected from him. Talking about that witch, you were 100 percent sure, that she was lingering somewhere nearby, watching all this with a creepy smile on her face. Or maybe even flying around with one of the scooters by now, helping those creatures..and killing them at the same time... You shook your head a bit, as you landed next to Thor on the Empire State. "Gonna be so kind and lend me some bolts, while we're both here?" he looked at you with questioning look. "I thought you can do this by yourself" he said, while holding his Mjolnir towards the skies. "I can create fire, not lightning like you. I can only manipulate it and make it even stronger" you answered, trying to clear his doubts about your abilities. "Well, then... Hold on!" a lightning crashed straight to the God's Hammer and electricity went through the whole building, smashing the windows. You gasped for air, as you felt the same lightning go through your body. Man, this dude was really powerful... "Are you alright?" He asked, while diverting the bolt to the portal and blowing up the incoming whale. "Yeah, I'm fine!" You said, while gathering up the bolt in your hands and shooting it back to the portal with some fire in its company. "I've never been better..."

You two didn't have much time to slow down the income from the portal, since soon you were attacked by the scooter riders. "Ok, that's it!" you yelled out and jumped on one of the scooters. You kicked one of the Chitauri in the head and removed the chain from the vehicle, that held the creature on top and didn't let him fall. With a swift kick, you sent the alien down to the ground and moved to the other one, which was steering the scooter. "No need for your bullshit!" you muttered, as the alien tried to kick you off, but was thrown out of the scooter first. It was harder to steer this thing, than it looked at first, and since you had no interest in learning how to control it, you jumped off and flew towards one of the whales, that managed to get through the portal. You looked up to see if Thor was still on the Empire State, but he was already gone. Yeah, slowing down the income from the portal didn't really succeed... You jumped on the whales back and clung to its metal armor. "Ok, I'm on top of it!" you said to yourself, while trying not to fall off. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"

_~Loki's PoV~_

This wasn't really going as he planned. Yes, he did think about the resistance, that he will get, but he never thought there will be so many...how do they call themselves? Heroes? Loki frowned slightly, while flying through the human city. How pathetic and useless. They even thought, they won after killing one of the leviathans... A sly smirk appeared on the males face, as he looked down to see two more, destroying the city. Too bad his princess didn't show any interest in staying with him and ruling this planet. Another frown appeared on his face. First of all, why was he thinking of that woman? She was but a mere tool in his plan. The thing was, that she managed to get out of Lokis grip before he could do what he planned for her. But there was still something that kept annoying him. That one little moment from when he was still a child, when mother used to tell him stories about Midgard. _'Not only in Asgard there are creatures far beyond our understanding..._' she once said, though she didn't talk much about it afterwards. But one story still was in his memory. A story about a curse...

Loki shook his head. This was no place to spend his time in memories. The story still had nothing in common with that vampire and he was a fool to think it other way. His attention was soon caught by a red hair, passing through his sight. One of the 'heroes' of the day was going straight towards the portal. He was not ready to let her get away so easily. He turned his flying vehicle after the woman and shot couple of times at her. For his disappointment, she managed to evade them... But the most stupid thing was, that the archer thought he could actually get him. Loki glanced at the arrow, that he was now holding and turned back slightly, to see the archers face, when the arrow tip exploded and sent him down. He was lucky to drop on the balcony and not the whole way down on the ground. 'Uh..That's going to leave a mark...' Loki thought as he slowly stood up, but this was just not his day... Jumping from the nearby building, the green monster came right at him and threw him through the glass to the wall. "Enough!" Loki jumped up and yelled at the green monster, which stopped, probably surprised. "All of you are beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by..." he didn't manage to say anything else, as Hulk grabbed him by the leg and smashed him to the floor five times. Loki was left to lay on the broken floor, while the green monster went off, leaving him alone with his almost broken back.

He couldn't say for how long he was laying there, he just felt the pain, that was taking too much time to pass. But as he heard a pair of high-heels coming closer to him, his mood didn't became any better. Just what he needed, one of those damned heroines... Though, he still had a thought, that he might succeed in making Samara join him... But that wasn't the blonde, nor the red-haired spy. He looked slightly confused at the female, that leaned over him with a dark smirk playing on her lips. She had short, tomboyish black hair and she was dressed in leather clothes. Loki tried to speak, but she chirped like a birdie. Like a really scary birdie... "Oh, no, don't talk, sweetheart..." she said as she knelt beside him and brushed away few loose strands from his forehead. Loki moved a bit, not very happy about this woman being near him and most of all touching him, but soon she got his attention. "So this is the man, that my little Samara fell for..." she said more to herself, but Loki raised one eyebrow questioning her. "Oh, yes..." the woman nodded and smiled again. "You made her heart beat again and that's what lift the curse. I'm guessing you don't need the details about it. Asgard has a lot of knowledge about our kind..." she stood up and walked towards the broken window. "I've got to say, I'm a little surprised she fell for such arrogant kid as yourself... Trying to take over the Earth..." she chuckled and that made Loki growl a bit. How dare she call him an arrogant kid? "Now, I'm in a dilemma, you know...?" she turned back to face him. "Should I let her get killed in the battle, or should I kill you instead and finish her myself?"

Kill him? If he could, he would laugh. This woman was stupid to think she could kill him, a God! But Loki unknowingly to himself flinched, when the woman came closer to him again and rolled up her sleeves. "I have to say, it would be a real waste to kill such a pretty face as yourself, but my little Sammy hasn't suffered enough yet, so I can't let her die in here..." she said with a calm sweet voice, while kneeling back next to the male. "Besides... What else would break her heart more than killing you?" she gently placed her hands around his neck and slightly lifted him up, while her fangs grew longer. "I know I will enjoy this..." she smirked, while leaning towards him. "Will you?" Without any hesitation, Stella pierced his neck with her fangs and drank the warm blood. Loki flinched again, eyes wide open, still not believing this woman was really going to kill him. Getting smashed by a raging green monster wasn't as bad as this. He might be tougher than a human in physical way, but being sucked out dry was all other thing. And what seemed, this woman had no sense of satiation. He tried to move, but the dizziness from the blood loss took over and he was unable to move once again. Maybe just the desire to live didn't let him to close his eyes and give in into this... Otherwise, he wouldn't have heard the gentle sound of wings coming from outside. Though, the next thing would wake up even the dead...


End file.
